motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
MotorStorm RC
MotorStorm RC is a title in the MotorStorm series for the PlayStation made for the PlayStation Vita and the PlayStation Network. The game features remote-controlled vehicles, rather than the full-size vehicles of previous titles. There are 16 tracks set in the locations of the four previous MotorStorm titles. Many RC vehicles are based off of models from previous games. Game Modes There are three different types of race events in MotorStorm RC. Race Normal, lap-based race. Medals are awarded on the player's finishing place e.g. 3rd = 1 medal, 2nd = 2 medals, 1st = 3 medals. Hot Lap The player is given an unlimited number of laps in order to beat 3 set lap times, each with increasing diificulty. Drift Muscle Car-exclusive events. The player must gain a certain number of drift points within 3 time limits. Tracks There are 16 tracks in MotorStorm RC. They are as below: MotorStorm *Sandstorm *Sun God Mesa *Grizzly's Den *Scrap Heap MotorStorm: Pacific Rift *Ripslide *Wrecked *Charred Rock Cafe *Pacific Drift MotorStorm: Arctic Edge *Ice Breaker *Eagle Peak *Frost Bite *Wind Chill MotorStorm: Apocalypse *Park N' Ride *Cargo Hold *Road Block *High Roller Vehicles Currently, there are 34 vehicles available in MotorStorm RC. They are as below: Monster Trucks Big tyres combined with a high ride height mean these can easily drive over the top of other vehicles. They lack the car-crushing ability of their larger cousins. *Patriot Stomper RC *Castro Monstruo RC *Voodoo Mastadon RC Big Rigs Slow acceleration but high top speed, these heavyweights have the bulk to easily push other vehicles out of the way. Low marks on handling, so take advantage of the steep banking on some of the tracks to maintain speed. *Nord Viking RC *Atlas Governor RC *Atlas Bobtail RC Racing Trucks The typical MotorStorm affair; heavy, loud, and not particularly fast. These suffer from some understeer at speed, and they downright refuse to drift. *Monarch Claymore RC *Castro F80 RC *Voodoo Ridgetail RC Rally Cars Four wheel drive on tarmac makes these feel heavy and unresponsive. They are very fast, and like to drift on all surfaces (especially off-road). A bit of a handful to control, but once mastered they will fly. *Ozutsu Ronin RC *Wulff Bolter RC *Italia Cirrus RC Buggies Good speed, decent grip and agile, these are perfect all-rounders. They will drift, but do not push it. They will oversteer severly, resulting in a spin. They are also the smallest, lightest vehicles in the game, so they cannot barge larger competitors around; however, their low stance means they can push underneath other vehicles. *Jester Butane RC *Voodoo Rattler RC *Wombat Typhoon RC Muscle Cars The only way these cars know how to get around a corner is sideways - this being the reason why they are the only selectable vehicles for Drift events. They have a high top speed and more than enough power to spin up their wheels. They are also very heavy. *Castro Toro RC *Castro Conquistador RC *Patriot V8 RC Supercars The fastest vehicles in the game. Massive power and its agility are the strong points here; however, they are pretty heavy. They can drift, but the main focus here is on grip. *Patriot P10-XR RC *Monarch GT101 RC *Patriot Renegade RC SuperMinis Fairly fast, light, and front wheel drive means they will not oversteer; therefore they have predictable handling. Their low bodies are no worry on the flat (and occasionally banked) tracks. *Monarch Tike RC *Wulff GRXii RC *Italia Strano RC Other Vehicles Click the vehicle name below for more information on how to unlock a specific vehicle *Voodoo Thunder Lizard RC (Monster truck, special unlock) *Beezlebuggy Boom (Muscle car, special unlock) *Headcase (Racing truck, special unlock) *Nord GNitro (Big rig, special unlock) *Dunk (Supermini, special unlock) *Patriot Touchdown (Rally car, special unlock) *Lunar-Tec Martian (Buggy, special unlock) *Italia Striker (Supercar, special unlock) *Italia Buttercream (Rally car, DLC, free) *Patriot Enforcer (Rally car, DLC, £0.79) AI-only Vehicles There are a number of vehicles that can be seen being driven by the computer-controlled AI opponents, that are not available to the player. *Patriot Thunderchief RC *Mirage 401 RC *Wombat Darkwood RC Trophies Main article: Trophies (MotorStorm RC) Trivia *Some of the cars in the trailer can be seen with glow rims. *MotorStorm RC is the first in the series (excluding the original MotorStorm) to not have a colon seperating the words in the title. *MotorStorm RC is the first of the series to include cross-platform multiplayer. *Bikes, ATVs, Superbikes, Choppers, and Mudpluggers do not appear in this installment of the MotorStorm franchise. *MotorStorm RC has a different default control setup, having the right analog stick control acceleration and speed. *The vehicles themselves also handle extremely different from the previous games, having a much tighter turning radius, a common characteristic of RC vehicles. *A new feature for RC is the 'Pitwall'. It is an online feature that new lap times/records are posted to. *Concept art for the track Sandstorm features an Airstream caravan/trailer at the trackside. *The Castro Conquistador was originally a racing truck, but has been changed to being a muscle car in MotorStorm RC. The Monarch Claymore has gone through the same process, but it was originally a mudplugger. *Charred Rock Cafe is a play on the real world "Hard Rock Cafe". *This is the first (and only) game of the series to get an 'E' rating from ESRB. MotorStorm RC.jpg MotorStorm RC 2.jpg Trailer thumb|left|400px References http://community.eu.playstation.com/t5/MotorStorm/Motorstorm-RC/td-p/14214987 Concept art http://www.bigsquidrc.com/motorstorm-rc-for-ps3-and-ps-vita/ http://www.facebook.com/MotorStormRC#!/MotorStormRC Category:Games Category:MotorStorm RC